


Another Bionic and Sebastian's Return

by skydancer42



Series: Lab Rats [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydancer42/pseuds/skydancer42
Summary: Everyone thought the Davenports had all the bionic kids. Until now. After an explosion destroys a building another bionic is trapped under the rubble. But this bionic has a whole new score to settle with Douglas that puts the rest to shame. To add the strangeness, Sebastian is back for more and Chase starts to feel something for the new bionic.





	1. The Discovery

 

“There’s a new mission alert! An explosion collapsed a building and there’s a girl trapped under it. I don’t see why we have to go after one girl.” Mr. Davenport looked up from his cyber-desk.  
“Wait a minute. If an entire building fell on a girl, wouldn’t she be dead?” Chase asked. Mr. Davenport looked back at the desk.  
“I can’t believe it. She’s still alive. Only a bionic could’ve survived that.”  
“Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Bree led the team out of the lab to rescue the potential bionic.

 

* * *

 

  
“Leo, are you there?” Mr. Davenport’s head appeared on the screen.  
“What’s up Big D?” Leo answered. Adam turned around to see who it was.  
“Hi, Mr. Davenport.” Adam waved.  
“Hi guys. Listen, there’s been an explosion and we need you to get the infirmary ready for one person. She may be bionic but we’re not sure.”  
“So Chase might finally get a girlfriend.” Adam said. Chase’s voice came out in the background.  
“I heard that Adam!” Adam smiled. Leo rolled his eyes and hung up.  
“Adam, do you think she’s bionic?” Leo turned around and saw Adam trying to blow up two balloons using his nose. Leo told a passing student to go and get the infirmary ready.  
“Let’s hope she’s smarter than you Adam.” Leo grabbed his mission gear and put Taylor in charge.  
“Make sure the infirmary is ready and Adam doesn’t blow up the island.” Leo stepped into the hydra loop and was gone.

 

* * *

 

  
“I don’t think even a bionic could’ve survived this explosion.” Leo said as he picked his way through the debris. Chase was scanning the wreckage in one area while the others were scanning in different areas.  
“Guys, I think I found her!” Chase yelled. They all ran over. On the scanner there was a bright red blob. According to the scanner, her body temperature was 100.91 degrees Fahrenheit.  
“Is her temperature supposed to be that high?” Leo asked. Chase shook his head and the blob moved.  
“Help me move this rubble!” Bree bent down and tried to lift the huge slab of concrete. She couldn’t get a good grip and she fell back.  
“We’ll need super strength to lift this.” Mr. Davenport said. Leo cracked his knuckles.  
“I got this.” He attempted to lift the slab and got it up a couple of feet.  
“Hurry, I can’t hold this much longer. It’s really slippery.” Everyone hurried forward and was able to pull her out. As soon as she was out, Leo dropped the slab. Everyone saw why the slab was so slippery; it was covered in blood. The girl had gashes across her face, arms, and torso.  
“We have to stop some of this bleeding before we can move her anymore.” Mr. Davenport said and pulled a couple of bandages out of his bag.  
“Wait! Look.” Bree pointed to the gash on the girl’s forehead. It was closing up before their eyes. They looked at her other gashes and saw that they were closing up too.  
“Is that normal, Mr. Davenport?” Chase asked and Mr. Davenport shook his head.  
“This is unusual even for a bionic.”

 


	2. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas gives everyone the run-down on who the bionic is and what she can do.

“She self-regenerated?” Douglas asked. The others nodded and Douglas studied the girl closely. It was hard not to. She was beautiful with her long dark hair; she was tall and skinny, but almost scrawny. She had a dark red baseball shirt on with purple skinny jeans. Black tennis shoes completed the look. Chase fingered the key necklace he had taken off her to do the X-rays. Douglas looked back at them.

“What is this?” He pointed to an x-ray of her stomach and saw a strange eel attached to her intestines.

“We don’t know. It looks like some kind of parasite.” Chase answered. Douglas looked back at the girl.

“Wait a minute.” Douglas pulled the girls sleeve up over her shoulder. On her shoulder was a strange mark. It was a circle swirled with numbers.

“I knew it. This is Elaine.”

“Again, why do you name your kids in alphabetical order?” Leo asked. Douglas ignored him.

”She was an experimental soldier from when I still worked with Krayne. We gave her all kinds of bionics just to see how they affected her ability to follow orders. She has nearly all of the bionics these kids have. So, if this whole academy fought her at the same time, she could demolish them all.”


	3. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine wakes up and tries to escape.

“Why would you give someone that many bionics?!” Leo yelled at Douglas.

“That was when I was working with Krayne okay? We didn’t know she’d go rouge. She’s got too many abilities for us to keep track of.”

“Why don’t we just take out her chip and block some of her abilities? That works on us.” Adam asked. Douglas shook his head.

“It’s not that simple. Her chip is in her heart, not her neck. Another experiment. It wasn’t going to work, so we kept the chip in the neck. If her chip gets removed or destroyed, she’ll die. If she gets hit where the parasite is, it will wake up and start to eat its way to her chip. It will be her death clock. Her heartbeat is supposed to be slightly faster than ours. Emotions, so far, are nonexistent to her.” Mr. Davenport draped his arm around Douglas and started leading him out of the room.

“You should tell me everything that could go wrong with her being here before we find out for ourselves.” They both walked out of the room and Elaine stirred. Her eyes slowly opened. They were a stunning purple with traces of blue.

“Maybe we should try to calm her down.” Leo said. Bree nodded and waited for Elaine to open her eyes all the way.

“W-Where am I?” She asked, looking around.

“Hi, I’m Bree, nice to meet you.” Bree stuck out her hand and Elaine flinched. Bree pulled her hand back.

“You seem tense.” Adam commented. Elaine laughed, which was a beautiful sound.

“I just woke up in a strange place with monitors surrounding me and strange people staring at me. Yeah, I’m gonna be tense.” Chase laughed.

“She’s funny. We finally found a bionic with a better sense of humor than Adam.”

“Hahaha I’m so funny. I’m also out of here.” She jumped out of the bed and super-sped away. Bree super-sped after her.

“Even when you save their life girls still run away from you.” Leo pat Chase’s shoulder in mock sympathy. The boys heard a thump and a crash and the boys ran downstairs. Elaine was standing over Bree with a foot on her neck.

“Bree!” Leo yelled. Elaine turned and Bree shoved her leg off. Elaine stumbled sideways, spun in a half cartwheel, and slammed her foot back down on top of Bree. All in three seconds.

“Whoa! She’s even faster than you Bree.” Adam said. Elaine leaned down over Bree and pinched a nerve in her neck. Bree slumped down unconscious and Elaine did a back flip, landing in front of Adam. She smiled and punched Adam in the gut. The air flew out of him with a _whoosh_ and he went down. Elaine scoffed.

“If this is the best you can do I’m disappointed. Seems like you guys should be the students here.” Leo fired an energy ball at her and she dodged easily. Chase spawned his laser got into a battle position. Elaine laughed.

“I’ve got a giant glow stick too.” She sneered and a 5’ purple laser sprung from her hand. Adam laughed.

“I told you it was a glow stick, Chase!” Elaine rolled her eyes and fired an energy ball at him. Chase tried to use his override app on her but it wasn’t working. Bree stirred.

“These aren’t just for show, Chase.” Elaine taunted with her laser.

“You’re about to realize that for yourself.” Chase answered and lunged. Elaine side-stepped him and _whapped_ him across the back. He fell next to Adam and the now conscious Bree.

“You want to try?” Elaine beckoned to Leo and recalled her laser. He stepped back in fear and Bree stepped forward.

“I do.” She launched a sweeping high kick and hit Elaine. She went spinning into the air and fell onto her side across the room close to the hydra loop. She sprung back up and launched her own kick at Bree. She dodged and they exchanged blows for a bit. Finally Bree had enough and punched Elaine in the gut. She collapsed gasping.

“I’m so sorry Elaine. I forgot.” Bree knelt down next to her and Elaine didn’t push her away. Mr. Davenport and Douglas walked into the room and saw Bree and Elaine.

“Did we miss anything?” Douglas asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This girl's got some spunk huh?  
> For those of you that are confused, when I say 'recall', I mean they put their lasers away. I thought 'recall' sounded cooler.


	4. I'm Baaaaack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine is introduced to the other students and an old friend returns.

“You okay guys?” Mr. Davenport asked. Chase and Adam nodded.

“I’m just surprised she could hit me so hard. I mean, I’ve got super strength and good looks too.” Adam punched Chase to prove his point.

“Ow!” Chase yelled. Elaine had recovered from Bree’s blow and was laughing.

“Now I know you actually did have a sense of humor when you made them, Douglas. Too bad you were thinking of betrayal when you made me. You’re lucky these kids are here or you wouldn’t be.” Elaine smirked.

“Is it just me or do you have a score to settle with Douglas?” Bree asked.

“Who doesn’t?” Leo asked. Elaine glared at Douglas and he fidgeted nervously.

“Go ahead Douglas, tell them.” Everyone waited, but Douglas was silent.

“Fine I’ll tell them. Douglas is the reason I can never live a happy life.”

“What do you mean?” Mr. Davenport asked. Before Elaine could answer, a student walked in.

“Is that a new student?” She asked.

“Oh yeah, we’ve still gotta train the students.” Adam reminded them and they called for everyone to meet up at the training center.

“You’re welcome to join us Elaine. You’ll be a student anyway.” Leo offered. Elaine nodded and followed them into the training room. Nearly everyone was already there.

“Students, we have a new bionic joining us. Elaine, please step forward.” Leo said. She did so and mummers spread throughout the students and someone whistled. Elaine spawned her laser and did a few maneuvers.

“Show off.” Bree whispered playfully. Elaine gave her a crooked grin and recalled her laser. The crowd went in an uproar. A few students tried to meet her face-to-face but she used her telekinesis to keep them seated.

“We don’t exactly know what abilities she has so we need Daniel.” Chase commanded and Daniel stepped forward. Daniel reached out to touch Elaine and she flinched.

“What is he going to do to me?” She asked. Daniel looked a little hurt at Elaine’s mistrust.

“Sorry Daniel, she’s just cautious. He has Bionic Replication. If he touches you, he’ll have all your bionics until he touches someone else.” Douglas explained and Elaine glared at him. She reluctantly held out her arm and Daniel lightly touched it. Sparks flew between the connection and Daniel stumbled back.

“I can’t handle this many bionics. Take them out! Take them out!” Daniel screamed. Bob took his arm and put Daniel’s hand on it, transferring the bionics. Everyone was quiet.

“I challenge her to a duel!” Sebastian called out and Chase spawned his laser.

“Sebastian! Last time you were here you started a rebellion and almost killed Mr. Davenport.” Sebastian stepped into the ring.

“But I’ve changed my ways. I now see that you were protecting us from Krayne’s cruelty and selfish interests.” Chase recalled his laser.

“It’s your funeral.” Elaine said. Sebastian smiled.

“Don’t worry guys; I won’t hurt her too much.” Sebastian said and Elaine laughed.

“Then you won’t have a problem with not using bionics. You have five minutes.” She crossed her heart and made Daniel touch her arm. He stepped back and gasped.

“All of her bionics are gone!” Sebastian tried the same thing but he still had his bionics. Elaine swung a sweeping high kick and Sebastian barely dodged. He frowned and tried to punch her gut. She grabbed his arm and used it to flip him onto his back.

“Mr. Davenport you have to stop this!” Bree yelled.

“Why? This is awesome! I wish I had some popcorn.” Bree grabbed him by the ear.

“Because if you don’t Sebastian could be seriously hurt or killed.”


	5. The Battle and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets his butt kicked by a girl. If he fought a little better though, he would have fought like a girl too.

“Would you just hold still?!” Sebastian yelled. Elaine punched him once in the gut then once on the side of his head. He spun around for a moment before Elaine feigned a high kick and punched him in the gut. He went down with an _oof_ and Elaine stomped her foot onto his neck.

“Your five minutes are up.” She spawned her laser and raised it to skewer him.

“Elaine stop!” Chase yelled. Elaine’s eyes cleared and she recalled her laser. She pulled Sebastian to his feet.

“Sorry, guess years of killing is hard to wear off.” Sebastian nodded and swung a surprise punch. It hit her and she glared at him with fury.

“Now you get to deal with an angry super bionic.” She said coolly and spawned her laser. She swung it at his head and he jumped back, spawning his own laser. They exchanged blows for a bit, then Elaine grabbed Sebastian’s arm and twisted it behind him, forcing him to drop his laser.

“Elaine what are you doing?” Bree asked. Elaine kicked Sebastian’s laser across the room and he chuckled.

“You know I could just spawn it back.” Elaine twisted his arm higher and he cried out slightly.

“And you know you can’t risk losing this arm if you do. I’m already going to have to punish you, might as well make it easier to deal with.” With one jerk his arm snapped. He yelped and fell to his knees. Elaine still held him.

“Listen well, all of you, when someone shows you mercy, don’t fight. This is your lesson for today. Honorable fighters wouldn’t dare use their opponents’ mercy to strike. If you fight in anger, you are sure to lose. You can take him to the infirmary now.” Sebastian was led away.

“Dismissed.” Leo said and almost all the students left. Only Bob and Daniel remained.

“Wow! That was awesome! Can you teach us how to do that?” Bob asked excitedly. Elaine smiled.

“It depends on what you want to learn. Fighting with or without bionics?” Elaine asked.

“With!” “Without.” Bob and Daniel said at the same time. Elaine laughed.

“Here, we’ll fight with bionics if I have yours. If not, we’ll fight without. It’s good to know how to fight without bionics.”

“Okay, we’ll fight without.” Bob said and Elaine did a sweeping high kick at Daniel. He ducked and tried to sweep her legs out from under her, but she blocked it easily.

“Looks like we have some work to do.”


	6. Elaine's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine finally tells Bree what's going on.

“Stop! We need to stop.” Daniel and Bob were gasping for breath. Elaine stood up from the bench she was sitting on and nodded.

“You two go take a break. You earned it.” They practiced air punches as they walked away. Bree stood next to Elaine.

“Why do you hate Douglas so much?” Bree asked. Elaine clenched her fists.

“I can’t even hear his name and not want to kill him.” Bree stepped back and Elaine clenched her fists tighter.

“Elaine, you’re scaring me.” Elaine’s eyes softened and her fists unclenched.

“Sorry. He put that parasite in me when he was thinking of betraying Krayne. He thought that if I had a super weakness that only he could fix, Krayne would do whatever he wanted. But Krayne didn’t care, so I ran away.” Elaine sat back down on the bench and sighed.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that. Is there a way to get the parasite out or stop it?” Bree asked. Elaine shrugged.

“Only Douglas knows, he created it. I’m going for a swim to cool off, wanna come?” Bree shook her head and Elaine left the room as Chase walked in the other side.

“Hey Bree, have you seen Elaine?” Chase asked. Bree gestured to the opposite door.

“She just left for a swim. Why?”

“She can’t go swimming now! There’s a shiver of great white sharks just off the coast.” Chase ran after Elaine and Bree stood up.

“I’m going to find Douglas so he can fix this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know lame backstory. This chapter had to be short so I could have that cliffhanger.


	7. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine goes for a swim with sharks and something terrible happens.

“Elaine, wait!” Chase called just as Elaine was about to dive into the water from the dock.

“Hey Chase, want to join me?”

“You can’t swim here. There are sharks just off the coast. You could get hurt.” Elaine laughed.

“I’m not afraid of pain. Besides, what could a shark do that your father hasn’t already?” Elaine frowned and turned back to the ocean.

“Do you mean Mr. Davenport or Douglas?” Chase asked. Elaine looked at him with a curious expression.

“You don’t call your father ‘dad’? That’s kind of sad to me. But then again, the father I had sealed my doom with a parasite.” Elaine dove into the water. Chase ran to the edge and stared out into the water. Suddenly, Elaine burst from it. Her whole body came out as she twisted around and splashed back in.

“I might join you later.” Chase said under his breath. Elaine surfaced, laughed, and dove back in. Chase was so absorbed in her swimming that he didn’t see the shark fin circling her until there were three of them. Elaine stopped swimming and surfaced.

“Chase, call for help!” She yelled and dove back under. Chase did and a crowd gathered at the dock.

“Chase, turn on your thermal scanner to see what’s going on!” Leo suggested and Chase complied. He could see Elaine treading the water with the sharks surrounding her. She made a move with her hand that Chase recognized.

“If she uses her laser now she’ll electrocute herself!” He yelled. The water flared a deep purple and Chase saw the sharks and any neighboring fish go belly up. Elaine did too.

“Chase what happened?” Bree asked just as Chase dove into the water. He was able to drag Elaine to the shore and check her vitals. There was silence.

“No. No, this can’t be happening. Elaine, Elaine please wake up! Please…please…wake up.” The others reached him as he started to break down.

“Chase, there must be something we can do.” Bree looked around for ideas.

“I know! I’ll use my energy balls to get her heart going again!” Leo fired one into her chest, but nothing happened.

“Again.” Chase commanded. Leo fired another one, but it still didn’t work. Leo fired again and again until Douglas put a hand on his shoulder.

“Enough. She couldn’t have survived your attempts to save her if she wasn’t already…” Douglas trailed off. Bree spun around and grabbed Douglas by the shirt.

“If it wasn’t for you she wouldn’t be!” She yelled. Douglas tried to take a step back but adrenaline helped Bree keep her grip.

“What are you talking about?” Leo asked.

“Douglas put the parasite in her! If she wasn’t weak then I never would have stopped her from escaping and Sebastian wouldn’t have fought her and she wouldn’t have trained Bob and Daniel and she wouldn’t have to cool off and go for a swim and she wouldn’t be laying her DEAD!!!” She took a breath and Chase cut in before she could say anything more.

“Is this true, Douglas?” Douglas nodded sadly.

“I was going to take it out for her when she was training the boys, but they were having so much fun I didn’t want to interrupt it. Now I realize that I should have.” Chase quickly punched Douglas’s jaw. He would have fallen if Bree hadn’t been holding him there.

“Chase?” Elaine whispered and they stopped bickering. Color had returned to Elaine’s face. She coughed and Chase helped her sit up. She was struggling to keep her eyes open.

“Elaine, don’t worry. Everyone’s here. There’s Bree and Douglas and Leo…”

“Douglas!” Elaine shouted and tried to fire an energy ball. It sputtered and died and Elaine fell back against Chase. She was so weak, Chase couldn’t stand it.

“We need to get you to the infirmary.” Chase said and lifted her up.

“Wow Chase, you must have gotten stronger or you never would have been able to pick her up.” Adam teased.

“As much as I hate to say this but, you’re wrong. It’s like she weighs nothing. It’s…concerning.” Chase said and stepped toward the training center to get to the infirmary.

“No Chase, he’s right. You’ve grown stronger.” Elaine whispered. Chase smiled, but it quickly fell away.

“You just gave me a compliment. The shock must have been worse than we thought.” Elaine chuckled weakly. A wave of pain swept over her and she clung to Chase. After a few seconds, she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't really think I'd kill off my own character did you?


	8. The Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds out how bad the shock was and how they can try to fix it.

“How is she?” Bree asked when Mr. Davenport came back down from the infirmary. He hesitated.

“She’s fine, but her chip was damaged. She lost a lot of bionics. She’s weaker too. The parasite is pretty close to her chip already. Her chip is a design I’ve never seen before so I can’t repair it. I don’t know what to do.”

“How many abilities does she have left?” Adam asked. Douglas came down with Daniel.

“Four. She has Bree’s speed, Adam’s strength, Leo’s energy balls, and Chase’s laser. A little bit of each of you.” Douglas answered.

“Yeah, but there’s something weird about her laser.” Daniel materialized a 4’ green laser. It flickered dangerously.

“What’s going on with it?” Bree asked.

“It must reflect on Elaine’s strength. The stronger she is, the stronger the light.” Chase guessed correctly.

“Why can’t Douglas fix her chip?” Adam asked. The others stared at him. “He made it didn’t he?”

“He does have a point, which is amazing considering he never really listens.” Leo said and the others agreed.

“We can’t. To fix her chip we’d need to do a very risky operation. She’d need someone to pump her blood for her and if she flat-lines we could lose both of them-” Douglas droned on.

“Douglas. I’ll do it.” Bree volunteered but Douglas shook his head.

“You’re not strong enough. Only Adam could do it. If any of you tried to do it we’d lose you both in five seconds. Adam, what do you say?” Douglas asked as Daniel left. Adam shrugged.

“I’ve always wanted to pump someone else’s blood. What could go wrong?”

“You could die.” Chase answered. Adam shrugged again.

“That never stopped us before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. This chapter's really short too.


	9. Concerned Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob, Daniel, and Sebastian share their concerns for Elaine.

“Why won’t they let us see her?” Bob asked out loud. Sebastian was sitting next to him with an arm in a sling.

“Maybe this was a joke to show we could never leave. There are all kinds of possibilities. She could be dead, near dead, not so dead, or not even close to dead. Hey, Daniel.” Sebastian greeted as Daniel walked in.

“Is Elaine okay?” Bob asked earnestly. Daniel shifted his weight.

“She lost a lot of bionics. She’s lost her self-regeneration and she’s weaker. Dad’s going to give her some kind of surgery to try and fix her chip. Adam was going to help.”

“No offense, but if Adam’s going to help, she’s as good as dead.” Sebastian said and Daniel glared at him.

“Adam is helpful in more ways than you can imagine! He could do it better than you anyway.”

“Do you even know what ‘it’ is? They don’t even trust you enough to tell you, so why are you still helping them?” Sebastian asked.

“Because they’re my family. I wouldn’t betray them for the world. At least they trust me enough to smile every time they see me instead of trying to attack me.” Sebastian glared at him.

“He’s got you there.” Bob said. Sebastian angrily stood up and clutched his slung arm.

“Why don’t you go check on her? Instead of sitting here worrying about her, you should just go see her.”

“Alright, we will. Come on Bob. They should be done with her by now.” Daniel led Bob away and Sebastian sat back down.

“Finally! Revenge will be mine.”


	10. Clear Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine's operation turns chaotic and Sebastian's intentions are clear.

Chase was pacing back and forth in front of the infirmary door and fingering Elaine’s key. Bob and Daniel raced into the room panting.

“How…is…she?” Bob asked between breaths. Bree glanced at the door nervously. Chase was frantic.

“I don’t know. They won’t let us in until she’s stable.” Bree answered as Mr. Davenport stepped out of the room.

“Mr. Davenport, shouldn’t you be in there with Douglas?” Chase asked.

“He sent me to tell you that she’s doing okay. Her vital signs are stable and Adam is holding up just fine.” A loud beep sounded through the door and Mr. Davenport ran back inside.

“Mr. Davenport what’s going on?” Bob shouted.

“Douglas his heart is failing! Put her chip back in!”

“But it’s not done yet! I need more time!” Douglas shouted back at Mr. Davenport.

“We don’t have any more time! Put her chip back in now!”

“But if I put it in now it won’t make any difference to her bionics or strength.”

“Put it in now!” The monitor flat-lined and Chase banged on the door.

“Unhook Adam or we’ll lose him too!” Chase yelled. The monitor started to beep again and everyone relaxed. Chase tried to open the door but found it was locked.

“Don’t come in yet!” Douglas yelled.

“If you don’t open this door in five minutes, I’m going to break it down.” Chase growled. Bree stood up and held him back.

“Calm down Chase. I’m sure she’s fine.”

* * *

 

“Your five minutes are up!” Chase shouted and Mr. Davenport opened the door. Everyone waited for his report.

“She’s gonna be okay.” The room erupted with cheers. Chase was the only one not cheering.

“Chase what is it?” Bree asked. Chase pushed Mr. Davenport aside and walked into the room. Elaine was unconscious and Adam was just starting to wake up.

“You alright Adam?” He asked. Adam sat up and nodded.

“I’m exhausted and all I did was sleep.” Chase smiled and turned to Elaine. She still looked weak, but now she seemed stronger in a different way. Chase watched her breathe and noticed it was different from before. She wasn’t breathing through her stomach, but through her chest.

“Douglas, what did you do to her?” Douglas held up a jar with a squirming eel-like bug with tiny frog-ish legs.

“What is that?” Bree asked. Douglas shook the jar and the eel shrieked.

“That’s my new pet Chad.” Adam replied and Douglas rolled his eyes.

“Her death clock. And my promised carried out.”

“You took out her parasite?” Chase asked. Douglas nodded and set the jar down on a table. Bree ran to him and hugged him for the first time. Douglas hesitantly put his arms around her since this was new to him.

“You never hug me when I do something for you.” Mr. Davenport whined.

“But then I’d wrinkle your jacket.” Bree said sarcastically. Mr. Davenport nodded.

“Good point.” Mr. Davenport said and Elaine chuckled.

“Elaine, did you hear? Douglas took out your parasite!” Leo said excitedly. She nodded.

“Hey, you okay?” Chase asked. Elaine tried to speak, but it came out as a hoarse croak. She cleared her throat a few times.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Adam stood up.

“Time to test your reflexes. Block this!” Adam successfully punched her in the shoulder.

“This is bad.” Mr. Davenport said needlessly. Everyone agreed, including Elaine.

“Why? Can’t she just train with the rest of us?” Bob asked. Mr. Davenport turned to Bob surprised.

“Bob? Daniel? You’re not supposed to be in here!” Elaine took Mr. Davenport’s arm before he could shoo them away.

“Let them stay. Perhaps they could help me get going again.”

“Absolutely not! They have a long way to go to get to your level of expertise. Well, the expertise you had.” Douglas argued.

“And who’s fault is that? To be honest no one is even close to my level. These guys are the closest since I personally trained them. They’re our best chance at me recovering enough to fight Sebastian.” Elaine said.

“Wait, why would you need to fight Sebastian?” Leo asked. Before Elaine could answer, Sebastian interrupted.

“Because she knows I’ll try to get revenge on her for making me look like a fool. I will get you, Elaine. And I’ll use Bob to help me.” Sebastian grabbed Bob and Geo-leaped away.

“Bob!” Everyone ran out into the hall.

“My training starts now! We won’t have long before his arm is healed and he comes after me.”


	11. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine tries her hardest to get back on her game.

“No! You need to move faster!” Bree shouted as Elaine ran through the obstacle course and shooting at targets. This had been going on for three days.

“I’ve got to fight Chase now.” Elaine panted and ran at Chase. They both spawned their lasers and clashed. Chase wasn’t able to hit Elaine, but he fought fairly.

“Enough Chase! Stop fighting fairly and try to hit me!” Elaine yelled. Chase shook his head.

“I can’t. You’re still weak.” Elaine grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him across the room.

“Sebastian wouldn’t care. He would keep fighting me with low blows until he either killed me or got mad. And that would be his downfall.” Elaine had to re-spawn her laser and take her position.

“I only know one person who wouldn’t fight fairly if you asked him to; Spike.” Douglas said.

“Oh no. We are not bringing Spike into this.” Chase said. Bree stepped up.

“Come on Chase! Elaine needs this.” She was about to go on when Daniel interrupted.

“How about I train with Elaine?” Douglas chuckled and Elaine gave him a hard look, which he ignored.

“No offense Daniel, but I don’t think you can replicate years of experience with a laser in two seconds.”

“I can try can’t I? Elaine?” He held out his hand. Elaine let out an exasperated sigh.

“Fine, but only if it won’t hurt you.” She held out her arm and Daniel tapped it. He spawned his laser and struck a battle pose. Elaine smiled.

“Let’s try this!” Daniel shouted and charged her. They exchanged blows for a full 10 minutes without touching each other. After minute 11 Elaine stopped smiling and fought harder. She finally hit Daniel at minute 15. At minute 22, she spun around, grabbed Daniel’s laser, and held it at the back of his neck. She pointed her own laser at his throat and held him there.

“Wow! I have never seen that done before.” Chase replied as Elaine moved the lasers away.

“Try to recall your laser.” Elaine said. Daniel tried, but it stayed right in Elaine’s hand.

“Looks like everyone’s learning new abilities today.” Leo remarked. Elaine shrugged. She handed Daniel his laser and walked back to the beginning of the obstacle course.

“Okay guys, one more time. I need to do this all in one go. No more rests. After I get past this, we’ll make it harder. We-I’ve got to save Bob.”


	12. "Promise Me it Won't Go Wrong."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine gives a run-down of her plan.

Chase searched the shore for Elaine and saw her sitting on the dock. The same dock she dove off of four days ago.

“Elaine, you alright?” Chase asked and stepped closer. She didn’t turn around, so Chase assumed she didn’t hear him. As he got closer, he heard her singing.

_“’If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a_

_Bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river_

_At dawn_

_Send me away_

_With the words of_

_A love song’.”_

“You sing beautifully.” Chase said and Elaine jumped.

“Chase! You startled me. How long have you been standing there?” Chase sat down next to her and shrugged.

“I thought I should give you your key back.” Chase pulled it out of his pocket.

“Oh thank you! I was wondering where it went.” Chase helped her fasten the clip in the back.

“Well, if you weren’t bionic at all, you could make a living just by singing.” Elaine blushed. Chase didn’t think she had ever blushed before in her life.

“You weren’t supposed to hear me sing. I thought this would be my last chance to be alone before I continued training. Donald’s training simulator is pretty effective.” Elaine closed her eyes.

“If you want me to leave I can go.” Chase moved to stand up.

“No, please stay. I need to tell you something.” Elaine gazed into Chase’s eyes.

“What do you want to tell me?”

“I might not come back. If something goes wrong, promise me you’ll protect your family.” Chase waited for her to laugh and say she was kidding, but it never happened.

“I will, just, promise me it won’t go wrong.” Elaine looked away. Chase saw her eyes shine with tears in the sunset.

“I promise everything will go according to plan.” Elaine said sadly.

“Then why are you crying?” Chase asked. Elaine turned back to him and smiled.

“You don’t know my plan. If you did, you would want something to go wrong.” Elaine’s tears started to fall.

“What do you mean? What’s your plan?” Chase pressed her but his efforts proved to be futile. Elaine changed the subject.

“What exactly did Sebastian do to make you react the way you did when I got here?” Chase recalled the memories and told her all about the rebellion.

“Wow. He feels very strongly about what will make him stronger.” Elaine commented and Chase nodded his agreement.

“Yeah. We were lucky he didn’t know he was frying his chip. If he was smarter about his bionics, we would all be dead.”

“Good thing I’m smarter now, huh?” They turned around and saw Sebastian standing there with his arm healed completely. Elaine jumped up and swung a punch at him. He dodged it and kicked her in the back. Chase ran to her as she fell.

“You better tell me where Bob is.” Elaine growled. Sebastian laughed.

“Do you really think you can take me on? I’ve grown stronger and smarter than when these bozos took me on.” Elaine stood up and growled at him. He ignored it.

“Meet me at The Place by sundown tomorrow or you’ll never see Bob with his bionics again.” Sebastian shouted and fired an energy ball at Chase. He Geo-leaped away as Elaine stepped in front of the blast and took the hit for Chase. They both fell to the ground.

“Elaine!” Chase yelled and the rest of the gang ran outside. They saw Chase holding Elaine and immediately assumed she went swimming again.

“Chase what happened?” Mr. Davenport asked.

“Sebastian came. He told her to meet him at The Place by sundown tomorrow and he tried to blast me. Elaine stepped in front of me and now she's hurt.” Chase said kind of fast. Bree checked her vitals and found nothing wrong.

“She’s okay.” Bree confirmed. Elaine regained consciousness as everyone sighed with relief.

“I have to go after him.” Elaine tried to sit up but winced with pain. Chase helped her up.

“You have until sundown tomorrow; you’ve got time to heal.” Chase said but Elaine shook her head.

“I don’t need to heal. I need to get Bob back.” A shiver ran through her. She winced and clutched her chest.

“Elaine, let me scan you for injuries.” Chase laid her back down.

“Fine, but make it snappy. I want to get back to training.” Chase scanned her and found a fractured rib.

“Sorry Elaine. You’re not going anywhere with that fractured rib.” Elaine carefully stood up and shook her head.

“I don’t care. I need to help Bob and you’re not going to stop me.” Elaine pushed past them. Chase and the others followed her to the training center which was filled with students.

“Everyone out! We need all the space we can get.” Adam shouted and the room quickly emptied. Elaine spawned her laser and took her position.

“Ready Daniel?” She asked and Daniel took his position.

“Ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'promise me it won't go wrong' bit is from How to Train Your Dragon for those who want to know.  
> The song Elaine was singing is called 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry.


	13. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine gets the academy ready and lays down more of her plan.

“Guys, it’s almost sundown. I’ve got to go. Everyone, gather the students in their capsules and do a head count. Tell me if any kids are missing. Chase, I need a blocker for Sebastian’s Geo-leap and only his Geo-leap. Donald, help Chase. Daniel, get to your capsule.” Elaine ordered.

“But I want to help.” Daniel whined. The others left to do their jobs.

“Absolutely not. We already have to go after one kid; I don’t want to have to go after two.” Elaine turned away but Daniel didn’t leave.

“But…“ Elaine turned back around.

“End of discussion. Now get to your capsule before I put you there.” Daniel reluctantly left as the others came back.

“We did a head count. Everyone’s here except Bob.” Leo reported.

“Good. Make sure it stays that way. Let me know if you find anyone missing.” Elaine strapped a com-link around her ear.

“Here Elaine. Place this blocker directly over his chip and it will block his Geo-leap.” Chase handed Elaine the blocker and she turned to leave. Douglas grabbed her arm.

“What about us? You’re going to need back up.” Elaine glared at him until he let go.

“I trust them to protect each other and stay here until Bob gets back. You, on the other hand, should get into a capsule yourself and save everyone the trouble of dealing with you.”

“But I fixed your chip and took out your parasite!” He argued.

“Yeah, a parasite YOU created that made it so I couldn’t escape. One event led to another and I _died_. Bob is in danger because of you and now _we’re_ stuck cleaning up _your_ mess. So get in that capsule before you put more innocent lives at risk.” Everyone was shocked into silence and Daniel came out of his hiding spot.

“Get to your capsule Daniel.” Elaine ordered. On his hesitation, she turned to him.

“That’s an order! I know you want to help, but you need to stay safe. If something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. Go to your capsule, or I’ll put you there myself.”

“But I want to help!” Daniel argued. Elaine spawned her laser and threw it into the wall near his shoulder.

“I’m not going to tell you again.” She said. Daniel slumped away, defeated. Elaine turned to leave again.

“Elaine, wait! I’m not letting you face Sebastian by yourself. I’m coming with you.” Chase stepped forward and Elaine slammed him into the wall.

“No you’re not. You need to stay here and watch over the students until Bob gets back. If you come with me he could kill Bob. I’m not risking you or your family.”

“But you are my family.” Chase said soft enough that only Elaine could hear. She let go of him and turned away, but not before Chase caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes.

“Please Chase, don’t make me choose.” She blasted the hydra-loop controls, trapping them on the island, and pinched the nerve on Bree’s neck again. Bree fell and Elaine super-sped over the ocean before Chase could react, but not before Leo could put a tracker on her.

“We need to wake up Bree fast! I know where she is and we need Bree to get us across the ocean.” Leo said and started shaking her. Chase stood facing the direction she ran.

“What did she mean by ‘choose’?”


	14. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine makes it to Sebastian and the academy is trying to catch her.

“Why are you doing this?” Bob asked as Sebastian tightened the restraints.

“Shut up!” Sebastian flexed his arm. It was weaker than before thanks to Elaine. He hated her. He didn’t know why, he just hated her with all his might.

“Elaine will be here soon to kick your butt.” Bob said smiling. Sebastian smirked and Bob’s smile fell.

“I’m counting on it.” They both heard Elaine speeding toward them before they saw her.

“Speak of the devil.” Sebastian said as Elaine stopped at the other side of the roof.

“Wait, Elaine is the devil?” Bob asked. Elaine chuckled. Sebastian growled.

“Aw, is the poor puppy mad?” Elaine taunted. Sebastian raised his hand and platforms of different heights rose from the roof. Plasma cannons rose as well and locked onto Elaine.

“Show some variety next time. Oh wait; there won’t be a next time for you.” Elaine said and started jumping from platform to platform. The cannons fired and Elaine blasted her own energy at them, destroying the plasma and the cannons. She finally cleared the platforms, spawned her laser, and charged.

“In case you haven’t noticed, my arm is fixed.” Sebastian said and spawned his laser. They both exchanged blows for a while until they locked lasers.

“Yeah, but you’re still a terrible fighter.” Elaine blasted an energy ball at Bob’s ropes and they fell.

“Geo-leap back to the island! You’ll be safe there.” Bob nodded and Geo-leaped away. Sebastian tried to follow, but the blocker was already in place.

“No! What have you done?” Sebastian yelled and swiped Elaine away.

I’ve evened the odds.”

***

“Bob! You’re okay!” Bree yelled and hugged him. Bob smiled. His smile fell when she let go.

“Elaine won’t be for long. She was fighting Sebastian when I left. His arm wasn’t broken and you need to go help her.” Bob said. Chase nodded in agreement.

“Okay. Leo, take Bob to his capsule. Mr. Davenport, Adam, you make sure no students follow us. Bree, Douglas and I will go help Elaine as best we can.” Chase ordered and Leo led Bob away.

“I want to come too!” Daniel stepped out of the shadows. Bree shook her head.

“No. We can’t risk you getting hurt. Stay here and help Adam watch the kids.” When Daniel didn’t move, Douglas knelt down in front of him.

“Daniel, as my son, you mean more to me than Donny’s life. Please stay here.” Daniel shook his head.

“No. Elaine is my friend too. And if you won’t take me, I’ll get there myself. See you there.” Daniel Geo-leaped away before Douglas could react. Chase spoke first.

“If we hurry, we can still get there in time to help them both.”


	15. "I Told You Not to Come"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others arrive to help Elaine, but do they make it in time?

Elaine was launched through the air and her laser landed next to her. Her key necklace had been knocked out of its hiding spot.

“Who’s a better fighter now?” Sebastian taunted.

“Elaine!” Daniel yelled and ran to her side. He helped her up and she grabbed her laser.

“I told you to stay in your capsule.” Elaine muttered. She stood upright, pushed Daniel behind her, and held her arm out to shield him. Sebastian laughed.

“Do you really think you can protect him from me?”

“If I distract you long enough, yes.” Elaine spun her laser and charged after him. Daniel spawned his own laser and caught Sebastian off-guard.

“Get out of the way kid!” Sebastian yelled and blasted Daniel away. He flew across the roof and rolled toward the edge. Elaine was able to grab him as he flew off the edge. She held on tight while he dangled there, unconscious.

"C’mon Daniel, wake up!” Elaine yelled. When Daniel didn’t respond, Elaine pulled him up and laid him across her lap. Douglas arrived while Elaine tried to wake up Daniel.

“Elaine? What’s going on?” Douglas caught sight of Daniel.

“He’s not dead, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Daniel!” Douglas ran toward them and took Daniel into his arms.

“You’ve got some nerve attacking a kid like that.” Elaine re-spawned her laser. They charged at each other as Bree and Chase finally got to the roof.

“Bree, help Douglas wake up Daniel. I’ll help Elaine.” Chase said and spawned his laser just as Elaine and Sebastian locked theirs.

“I told you not to come, Chase.” Elaine struggled to push Sebastian back.

“Elaine! Use your special move!” Chase threw his laser to Elaine and she caught it. She used it to bat Sebastian away and stood back, holding both lasers.

“When did you learn to do that?” Sebastian demanded.

“Won’t matter where you’re going.” Elaine attacked with renewed strength. Sebastian dodged and blocked her attack and held up a remote.

“One more step and Bob loses his chip.” Elaine couldn’t tell if he was bluffing, so she froze in place. They both recalled their lasers and Elaine glared at him. If looks could kill, Sebastian would have been a pile of dust.

“Good, now, tell me how to get this block off.” Elaine lowered her gaze and snapped her fingers. The block fell to the floor and Sebastian laughed. Suddenly, the remote flew out of his hands and into Chase’s.

“I guess you have nothing keeping Elaine from killing you now.” Chase said and crushed the remote. Elaine backed Sebastian up against the edge of the roof. The building, stupidly enough, was perched on the edge of a cliff.

“Usually, I let them live with their mistakes. This time, you’ve crossed the line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha! Cliffhanger!


	16. The Battle's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is finally over, but at what cost?

“But you’re an honorable fighter! You wouldn’t hurt an unarmed man.” Sebastian pleaded.

“But you’re not a man, you’re a coward. Men don’t hide behind children or use them as bait. And in my book, cowards don’t deserve to live.” Elaine lifted Sebastian by the neck and he smiled.

“Would a coward do this?” Sebastian’s hand flashed forward and Elaine threw him off the roof. He screamed until he hit the ground with a sickening _thud_.

“Elaine, are you okay?” Bree asked. Elaine slowly turned around. A dagger protruded from her heart.

“No!” Chase yelled and ran to Elaine as she started to fall. Chase grabbed her necklace in an attempt to save her, but the chain broke and she fell. Chase stood there with the key in his hand. Daniel moved to stand next to him.

“No…this can’t be…she’s…she’s gone. I couldn’t save her…I couldn’t…”

“Chase…” Bree stood on the other side of Chase.

“Chase, I’m so sorry.”

“No! I’m not leaving her behind.” Chase started down the cliff side.

***

The guys at the academy waited impatiently. They fixed the hydra loop; they should have been back by now. The hydra loop doors slowly opened.

“You’re back! Is everyone…” Leo stopped when he saw Chase carrying Elaine’s broken body.

“Oh Chase. How did this happen?” Mr. Davenport asked Douglas and Chase carried Elaine’s body through the training center to the docks. In the training center all the students were waiting. When Bob saw Elaine, he started to cry. Bree hugged him when he began to sob. Adam attempted to follow Chase but Douglas stopped him.

“Leave him alone, he’s grieving.” Chase waded into the water until it was waist-deep. He gently lowered Elaine into the water and watched her float away. He heard Douglas wading up behind him and turned to face him.

“Why did it have to be her?” Chase failed to fight back the tears from flowing.

“It’s not your fault Chase. I’m sorry you had to go through this at such a young age.” Douglas apologized.

“You’re right Douglas. It’s not my fault. It’s yours. I’m never speaking to you again!” Chase stormed back to shore and passed Daniel.

“Daniel, will you please talk to him for me?” Douglas asked. Daniel shook his head.

“Why should I convince him he’s wrong when I think he’s right?” Daniel walked away, leaving Douglas feel terrible. He turned toward where Elaine was floating away.

“Elaine, I’m sorry.”

The End


End file.
